Quail
Appearance Quail is a slender purpleish pink IceWing RainWing. He has RainWing horns, head, and body, but IceWing spikes and wings. He had a light pink underbelly, horns, and wing membranes. Quail's eyes has a sinister and mean look in them, if you look very ''closely. They were dark, dark purple, with a ball of light pink in them. Quail usually wears a wicked grin on his face, but sometimes when he is pretending to be innocent, he could be real cute and handsome to you, blaming the crime on someone else. Personality Quail is a overly smart and cunning dragon. He uses his handsomeness to trick other dragons, but even though on the outside, he is pretty and handsome, in the inside, he is cold, merciless, and broken. He slaughter dragons merely because he is angry. He sometimes even kill dragons or steal for others, as long as they give him all the gold he want. Thats the only thing he can see in his eyes: Gold. Gems. Getting rich. He doesn't care about anything, as long as he gets those. History Takes after much of an IceWings stubborn behavior. Grew up in the rain kingdom, and was a classic case of just hanging around the wrong dragons. They influenced him to become a hard-shelled criminal who would do a lot of petty things; and even assault. When Quail first killed someone, he was only a 2 year old dragonet. It was when his father went too hard on him, Quail slid a poisonous berry into his lunch. After a few hours, his father had a bellyache, and soon after he died. No one blamed Quail, a small dragonet, for that. As time passed, Quail began to like the idea of killing dragons he hated. Because he wanted all his mother's love, he gave his brother, Raspberry, yewberries, in his lunch, and soon Raspberry died because of its poison. His mother, Mulberry, suspected that they both had gotten a sickness, and in fear, she led Quail away from the small hut they lived in, to a more protected and clean house, spoiling Quail endlessly. Then when Quail became 4, his mother died because of a sickness that swept through Pyrrhia, and everything changed from then. Quail didn't really grieve for his mother, since he didn't actually care about what happens to her. He left the village he lived, and grew up in, becoming a traveler. After a while of wandering, he found a gang of dragons who are like him, ambitious, hungry for power, and cold-hearted. He joined them, and learned to be a assasin. Soon, when Quail was strong and well-skilled enough, he got bored of having to listen to the leader, so he challenged him and killed him in the end. He got several scars in the battle, but he became the gang leader and got his code name, 'Acid'. (Codenames are fake names they use when they commit crimes so no one will know who they are) After several years of strangling other dragons that made the gang angry, Quail decided he was better on his own, and left Raven, a NightWing-SkyWing hybrid in charge. But Raven tried to kill him, so Quail killed Raven too. Soon he was hired as a assasin, his first mission alone. He was sent to kill Queen Flare, the current SkyWing queen, by her daughter, Princess Hawk, so she could become the Queen. He succeeded, and so Princess Hawk (Now Queen Hawk), gave him a lot of treasure, jewelry, and gems. Soon, he became a popular assasin for the ones who wanted someone dead. He was quick, skilled, cunning, handsome, and had sharp talons and weapons. 'More flying in soon!' Relationships '''None yet, feel free to request!' Trivia -Named after a kind of bird. -Code name is 'Acid' -Works for others if they give him treasure, or gems. -Family is entirely a secret, he doesn't want to tell. Gallery Blankicon..png Blankicon.png Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Yinjia96)